


Bad Day

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Anything I can do~? To....relieve any stress~?”Basically Kuroo has had a tough day at work and needs his adorable, little Kenma to make him feel better.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 243





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy <3

Kuroo arrived home, pissed off. His stupid colleagues could never do their jobs right and Kuroo had had enough. He had left the office early, not being able to handle his associates anymore. The only thing that could make him feel better, was his adorable little pet, Kozume Kenma.

Kuroo clenched his teeth in rage as he slammed the front door closed, storming into the freshly decorated, modern penthouse.

Kenma looked up from his phone, a smile creeping into his face, just from the presence of his lover. He was sitting on the big, black couch, his legs pulled to his chest. He only wore one of Kuroo’s old t-shirts, which was gifted to him by said man. It was enormous on Kenma, as Kuroo was very muscular. 

He stood up and bounced forward as he ran to Kuroo’s side.

“Welcome home~”

Kenma quickly noticed Kuroo’s bad mood and gently clutched Kuroo’s arm.

“Are you okay?” He asked innocently.

“Y-yeah just bad day I guess,” Kuroo answered, a little flustered by Kenma’s appearance.

“Anything I can do~? To....relieve any stress~?” He was acting innocent, yet suggestive. 

Any rage Kuroo had been feeling, vanished at the sound of Kenma saying those words.

He smirked knowingly. “You know what? I think there is~”

He harshly gripped Kenma’s thighs and lifted him onto his hip. Kenma whimpered as he gripped Kuroo’s broad shoulders, in need of some stability. 

Kuroo pushed Kenma’s body roughly against the wall and pushed their lips together, swallowing Kenma’s moans. Kuroo shoved his tongue greedily into Kenma’s mouth and swirled it around, tasting all of him. Kuroo sucked on Kenma’s tongue as he deepened the kiss.

Kuroo squeezed his thighs before carrying him to their bedroom, their mouths not separating once.

He placed his smaller lover down, so that he was standing on the carpet. 

“Strip.”

Kenma moaned quietly at the command and began to do as he was told. He pulled the oversized shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He eagerly slipped his tight boxers off, his hard and dripping cock now in full view.

Kuroo took his own shirt off, revealing his muscular chest and toned abs. Kenma drooled at the sight. Kuroo unbuckled his belt and undid his pants before slipping them off. He kept his boxers on, but Kenma could clearly see the outline of his bulge through his underwear.

Kuroo approached Kenma.

“On your knees baby~” he whispered seductively.

Kenma gulped as he followed Kuroo’s instruction.

Kuroo pushed his fingers into Kenma’s soft hair, pushing him closer to his dick.

“Get to it.”

Kenma licked his lips as he quickly pulled his boxers down letting out Kuroo’s huge cock. Kenma whimpered at the glorious sight.

He struggled to wrap his hands around it, but began licking up and down the sides of it. Kuroo let out a low groan, his hands getting tangled in Kenma’s silky hair. 

Kenma wrapped his lips around it, burying the dick in his mouth. He bobbed his head, moving his mouth up and down. Kuroo pushed his head down further onto his cock, making Kenma to moan, causing further stimulation to Kuroo’s erection. 

“You’re taking it so well baby~” Kuroo praised.

He thrust deep inside Kenma’s mouth, earning a whimper from the man on the floor. Kuroo’s deep groans, Kenma’s muffled moans and the slurping and sucking noises rang throughout the room.

Kuroo felt himself nearing the edge and slowly pushed Kenma off, not wanting this to be over too quickly. Kenma’s mouth was open, drooling, wanting to suck and please Kuroo more.

Kuroo lifted Kenma by his tiny waist and placed him gently on the bed. He yanked him up to meet his lips. Kenma opened his mouth allowing Kuroo’s tongue access. Kuroo gripped Kenma’s hair again, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. His free hand began touching and teasing Kenma’s sensitive nipples.

Kenma let out a loud moan, breaking the kiss.

“P-please K-Kuroo. More.”

“Huh? What was that?” Kuroo teased, pulling on Kenma’s nipples harder. He bent down to suck on Kenma’s neck, the soft flesh ever so inviting.

“A-Ahh! More Kuroo please!”

Kenma wanted, needed, some stimulation in his crotch. He was panting hard, bucking up at nothing, desperate for any kind of friction. 

Kuroo smirked as he watched the smaller male. He reached down and grabbed Kenma’s dick roughly and began pumping it slowly. Kenma was wailing in pleasure as he gripped Kuroo’s arms

Kuroo stopped his movement, much to Kenma’s dismay. He reached down to Kenma’s entrance and teased it with his fingers.

“What do you want?”

“A-Ah y-you to put your f-fingers in me. P-please K-Kuroo.”

“Well since you asked so nicely~”. He shoved a finger inside of Kenma. Kenma’s face became an erotic mix of pain and pleasure. 

Kuroo thrust two more fingers inside and began stretching Kenma wide open. He kept purposely missing Kenma’s prostate, who was whining at how close he was. 

“F-Faster,” he pleaded.

Kenma was twitching and dripping as he began fucking himself on Kuroo’s fingers, in need of release. He bounced, accepting whatever Kuroo gave him gratefully. As soon as he felt himself slightly tipping over the edge, Kuroo quickly pulled his fingers out of Kenma’s thoroughly stretched hole. Kenma whimpered at the loss. 

Kuroo lifted the smaller male and laid him down, face up on their bed. He had to admit how sexy and seductive Kenma was looking. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He began rummaging around in the top of the dresser beside the bed. His hand emerged holding a small bottle of lube. 

Kuroo quickly covered his cock with the substance and began teasing Kenma’s entrance with the head.

“Beg.”

The simple command had Kenma sobbing.

“P-Please Kuroo. Fill me up. Be rough with me. Don’t hold back. Please I need it!”

“Such a slut,” Kuroo purred, roughly pushing his big cock into Kenma’s tight heat.

Kenma screamed in pleasure, finally being filled to the brim with Kuroo. 

Kenma clutched Kuroo’s strong arms, digging his nails into the muscular skin, as Kuroo thrust deep inside him.

“F-Faster p-please,” Kenma begged.

Kuroo smirked, as he began moving faster, hitting deeper inside of Kenma. The younger male was unraveling beneath him, moaning nothing but his name.

Kuroo repeatedly hit Kenma’s prostate dead on. The pace he was setting was making them both fall apart in pleasure. 

“I-I’m going to c-cum Kuroo!”

Kuroo grunted as he could feel himself nearing his climax as well.

“Then cum. Cum for me Kenma.”

Kenma let out a broken moan as he came. He came so hard he saw stars. Hot, sticky, white ropes spurted all over his stomach. 

He wailed as he felt himself get filled with Kuroo’s hot cum.

Kuroo pulled out and grabbed some tissues. He began cleaning up the mess they had made, knowing neither of them would be in the mood to clean it up tomorrow.

Once he was done, Kuroo laid beside him while pressing his hand softly to Kenma’s face.

“Are you ok? I wasn’t...too rough was I?” Kuroo genuinely cared for the other male.

Kenma weakly smiled, thankful for Kuroo’s concern, but feeling ever so tired.

“No it was good. D-did I help satisfy you too?” He replied innocently.

Kuroo smiled down at him. “Of course baby.” He pulled him close, embracing him.

“I-I love you K-Kuroo.”

Kuroo tightened his grip. “I love you more Kenma.”

They fell asleep holding each other, never wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and any feedback are all appreciated :)


End file.
